Surprises
by koniko ninov
Summary: Di ulang tahun Nagisa, Kaede akan memberi dua kejutan pada Nagisa. Seharusnya sih Nagisa terkejut, tapi- /birthday fic for Nagisa!


_Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Matsui Yuusei_

 _a birthday fic for Nagisa Shiota_

Warning! OOC, kesalahan dalam penulisan EYD, gaje, dan sebangsanya(?)

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

Langit di luar sana sudah gelap gulita, dan penunjuk jam pun sudah menunjuk angka sembilan. Saatnya aktris muda beristirahat setelah menghabiskan harinya di sebuah bangunan tua penuh nostalgia bersama teman SMP.

Belum sampai satu menit Akari Yukimura menutup matanya, ponsel yang diletakkan di atas nakas bergetar panjang, menandakan panggilan masuk.

Menelepon orang di waktu istirahat? Oh, yang benar saja. Sedikit banyak gadis umur duapuluhan itu merutuki si penelepon.

 _Nagisa is calling..._

Tarik kembali rutukannya!

"Ha-Halo, Nagisa?" kini Kaede merutuki dirinya yang begitu grogi berbicara. Ia juga spontan terduduk dari posisi yang sudah siap tidur tadi.

 _"Ah, Kayano!"_ sapa si penelepon. Hanya disapa via telepon saja sudah membuat wajah Kaede memerah. Untung ia tidak bertatap muka langsung dengan Nagisa, jadi ia tidak perlu repot-repot menyembunyikan rona di kedua pipinya.

 _"Sebelumnya, maaf sudah menelponmu malam-malam begini. Bagaimana kabarmu?"_

"Ti-Tidak apa-apa, kok. Aku baik-baik saja, Nagisa sendiri bagaimana kabarnya?" Kaede menjawab dan bertanya balik. Grogi masih meliputinya. Sudah berapa lama mereka tidak bertukar kata? Kesibukan masing-masing selalu menjadi permasalahannya.

 _"Maaf juga tadi tidak bisa datang ke bangunan kelas E,"_ Nagisa merendahkan nada bicaranya, ia bersedih karena tidak bisa berkumpul dengan alumni kelas E. Mau bagaimana lagi, tadi adalah hari pertamanya magang sebagai guru di sebuah sekolah khusus laki-laki.

"Nagisa sudah bilang seperti itu di grup _chat_ , dan semuanya tidak ada yang keberatan. Lagian, yang tidak datang bukan cuma Nagisa. Jadi, tidak apa-apa." Kaede berkata demikian dengan berusaha agar bicaranya terdengar biasa saja seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa, padahal ia sedikit kecewa karena pria berambut biru langit itu tidak datang. Tapi bakat aktingnya berhasil membuat Nagisa mempercayai ucapannya. Tanpa ia ketahui, Nagisa tersenyum lembut di tempatnya.

 _"Kalau begitu, sebagai gantinya, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke sana hari minggu?"_

"Kalau hari minggu sepertinya teman-teman sib—"

 _"Maksudku, kita_ — _Kayano dan aku. Bagaimana?"_

Wajah Kaede serta merta memerah sampai telinga. Bagaimana tidak, pria yang ia suka sejak tujuh tahun lalu mengajaknya kencan!—walau mengajaknya tidak secara terang-terangan.

 _"Kayano?"_ Nagisa kebingungan karena tidak adanya suara gadis Yukimura setelah ia mengajak barusan.

"Y-Ya? A-Ah! Hari minggu, ya?" Kaede tersadar dari lamunannya dengan wajah yang masih memerah. "Coba kulihat dulu jadwal syutingku,"

Mata madunya bergulir menatap kalender kecil yang terletak di nakas. Menampilkan lembaran berisi tanggal-tanggal pada bulan Juli. Dan hari Minggu yang dimaksud Nagisa adalah Minggu pada tanggal 20 Juli. _Itu kan_ —

"Bisa!" jawab Kaede kelewat semangat. Yang ia rutuki setelah mengatakan dengan berlebihan.

 _"Tapi, sebelum kita ke bangunan kelas E, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan dulu? Ke mall, misalnya,"_

Nagisa benar-benar mengajaknya kencan!

* * *

Hari yang ditunggu sudah tiba. Dari hari-hari sebelumnya ia sudah menyiapkan kejutan untuk Nagisa di hari ulang tahunnya ini. Bahkan dua kejutan sudah ia siapkan.

Pukul sembilan pas Kaede sudah berada di stasiun kereta, iris di balik kacamata hitamnya melirik ke sana-sini untuk mencari sosok yang akan ia temui. Aktris drama terkenal itu mengenakan topi hitam dan kacamata hitam untuk menyamarkan wajahnya dari para fans. Untuk pakaiannya, ia mengenakan _one piece_ sampai lutut berwarna merah marun berlengan pendek. Dan sebuah tas yang senada dengan _dress_ nya ia tenteng di tangan kanan. Sudah lima menit semenjak ia keluar kereta, namun sosok yang dicarinya belum juga terlihat batang hidungnya.

"Kayano," suara Nagisa memanggilnya terdengar begitu nyata, dan ternyata pria berprofesi guru itu sudah berada di samping si gadis yang sedang menunggu. Kaede sedikit terlonjak kaget karenanya.

"Na-Nagisa?!" kaget, senang, dan malu juga. Ia sedikit melorotkan kacamata hitamnya sehingga iris madunya dapat melihat Nagisa dengan jelas. "Nagisa bisa mengenaliku walau aku berpenampilan seperti ini?"

"Menurutku masih sama seperti Kayano yang biasa," jawab Nagisa sambil tersenyum. "masih terlihat cantik seperti biasanya." lanjut Nagisa menjelaskan kata _masih sama_ nya.

Gombalan pria yang sama tinggi dengannya sukses membuat pipi Kaede merona, namun buru-buru Kaede membenarkan letak kacamatanya untuk menyembunyikan rona itu—walau hanya sedikit yang tertutup oleh kacamata hitam besarnya.

"Jadi, kita ke mall dulu?" tanya Nagisa kemudian.

"Um," Kaede mengangguk kecil untuk menjawabnya.

Mereka pun berjalan keluar dari area stasiun kereta, dan mencari halte bus yang tidak jauh dari sana. Tadinya Kaede ingin membawa mobil pribadi, namun setelah dipikir-pikir lagi lebih baik untuk tidak membawanya. Selain karena malas mengendarainya, juga karena ia ingin sedikit lebih lama di perjalanan bersama Nagisa.

Mereka mengobrol panjang setelah berhasil menemukan bus. Kaede dengan ceritanya yang disibukkan dengan jadwal syuting, Nagisa dengan cerita susah-senangnya menjadi target oleh murid-muridnya. Sama-sama melepas rindu setelah sekian lama tak berjumpa. Tak lupa, Kaede juga menceritakan apa saja yang terjadi ketika ia mengunjungi bangunan kelas E dengan teman-teman tempo hari. Membuat Nagisa semakin merindukan teman-teman yang lain.

Obrolan panjang mereka mempersingkat waktu perjalanan, tak terasa mereka sudah sampai ke tempat tujuan—Mall Kunugi.

Mereka berdua berdiam di halaman depan mall, belum masuk ke dalam bangunan besar pusatnya transaksi jual-beli. Banyak orang yang berada di mall ini membuat keduanya belum melangkah masuk.

"Wah, tak kusangka akan seramai ini," Nagisa masih memerhatikan pemandangan di depannya—hilir orang ke sana-sini dengan kebanyakan orang yang menenteng belanjaan mereka.

"Hari Minggu, sih..." balas Kaede yang juga melihat apa yang Nagisa lihat.

Nagisa maju dua langkah kemudian berbalik menghadap menuju gadis berambut hitam panjang di belakangnya, tangannya yang bebas dari apapun terulur pada Kaede.

Namun yang dilihat Kaede, uluran tangan Nagisa terlihat seperti meminta sesuatu. Membuat gadis itu bingung. "Apa?" tanya Kaede.

"Sini, pegang tanganku," jelas Nagisa, tangannya masih terulur. "akan berbahaya jika kita terpisah di antara kerumunan banyak orang." Nagisa tersenyum lembut.

Untuk kedua kalinya di hari ini, pipi Kaede bersemu merah, ulah si guru muda. Tapi ia tetap menyambut uluran tangan Nagisa. "Baiklah,"

Dari sana, mereka mulai memasuki Mall Kunugi yang sedang ramai pengunjung, dengan tangan yang berpautan.

.

.

Dimulai menjelajahi toko buku, menyaksikan film _action_ , bermain di _game center_ , makan siang di restoran khas Jepang, hingga berfoto di _photo box_. Semuanya terasa menyenangkan—terlebih bagi Kaede.

Pada pukul lima sore sekarang, mereka berdua sudah berada di halaman depan bangunan kelas E. Di sana, mereka memandangi pada bangunan tua terawat itu dengan pandangan penuh kerinduan. Dan mereka berdua berdoa dalam diam menghadap bangunan penuh kenangan itu. Bagi Nagisa, berdoa seperti ini seperti sedang berkomunikasi dengan guru yang ia—mereka— cintai, sayangi, rindui. Terlihat dari wajahnya yang terlihat masih khusyu berdoa sambil menutup mata saat Kaede selesai berdoa. Gadis di sampingnya hanya tersenyum simpul melihatnya.

Mereka memasuki bangunan tua yang beberapa hari lalu dibersihkan oleh alumni kelas 3-E. Nagisa melihat-lihat sudut dalam bangunan tersebut yang tampak bersih tanpa sedikit pun debu menempel, ia jadi merasa bersalah karena tidak turut ikut dalam pembersihannya tempo hari. Sementara di sampingnya, Kaede, tampak tenang seperti biasa padahal hatinya sangat berdebar semenjak memasuki bangunan kelas 3-E. Bagaimana tidak, sebentar lagi ia akan menyerahkan kado pada pemuda di dekatnya yang berulang tahun 20 Juli, hari ini. Tangannya menggenggam erat tali tasnya.

Tempat yang mereka tuju adalah kelas yang biasa dipakai untuk melakukan kegiatan belajar-mengajar dulu. Nagisa duduk di tempat duduknya dulu, bangku dekat jendela yang memperlihatkan lapangan, di baris kedua dari depan. Sementara Kaede mengambil tempat duduk di seberang Nagisa, sehingga mereka duduk berhadapan yang disekat oleh meja kayu yang sudah reyot.

Sesaat Nagisa merasa kembali menjadi siswa kelas 3 SMP.

"Lebih bersih dari yang kubayangkan, ternyata." Nagisa membuka suara duluan, memecah keheningan.

"Siapa dulu yang membersihkannya," balas Kaede dengan nada yang dibuat sesombong mungkin. Tangannya meraih kacamata hitam dan topi hitam yang sedari tadi ingin ia singkirkan dari kepalanya, lalu diletakkannya di atas meja kecil di hadapannya.

Ucapan Kaede berhasil membuat Nagisa semakin merasa bersalah karena tidak ikut membantu. "Ya, ya." jawab Nagisa meringis.

Hening. Baik Nagisa maupun Kaede, tidak bersuara, tidak mengeluarkan cerita. Cerita mereka masing-masing sudah habis diceritakan selama bersenang-senang tadi, kini mereka kebingungan ingin berbicara apa. Ralat, sebenarnya Kaede punya bahan obrolan yang baru, namun ia ragu. Tapi perasaan ingin menyampaikannya lebih besar dari rasa ragu itu. Ia pun mempersiapkan diri. Dimulai dari menenangkan hati dan pikirannya. Kemudian menarik nafas dalam-dalam—lalu hembuskan. Ia mengeluarkan kotak tipis berbungkus kertas berwarna biru, dan menyodorkannya pada pemuda biru di hadapannya. Siap memberi kejutan pada anak tunggal Shiota.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Nagisa!" Kaede tersenyum manis. Hatinya luar biasa lega bisa mengucapkannya tanpa gugup dan grogi. Perasaan puas menghinggapinya saat dilihat Nagisa menatapnya dengan terkejut. Tangan Nagisa menerima kado kecil Kaede, melihatnya lamat-lamat, lalu menatap Kaede kembali.

"Hari ini ulang tahunku?" tanya Nagisa polos, ia benar-benar tidak mengingatnya sampai Kaede mengucapkan kalimat tadi.

Kaede _sweatdrop. Jadi dia mengajakku kencan hari ini bukan karena sekarang hari ulang tahunnya?_

"Seharusnya Nagisa yang lebih tahu soal itu," ujar Kaede sembari memandangi langit jingga di luar bangunan.

Nagisa terbengong sesaat. Ia tidak menyangka sahabatnya lebih mengingat tanggal lahirnya dibanding dirinya sendiri. Perlahan, Nagisa tersenyum, bersyukur mempunyai sahabat seperti Kaede. "Terima kasih,"

"Ya," jawab Kaede singkat, menaruh kembali atensinya pada Nagisa. Dan saatnya ia memberi kejutan kedua—

"Boleh kubuka sekarang, kadonya?" belum sempat Kaede bersiap diri, Nagisa menyela dengan pertanyaan yang sepertinya tidak perlu ditanyakan.

"Te-Tentu saja," jawab Kaede mulai gugup. "pemberianku itu tidak seberapa, sih. Ta-Tapi semoga Nagisa suka."

Bunyi sobekan dari kertas pembungkus kado mulai terdengar di telinga Kaede. Sampai terlihat sebuah kotak yang masih tertutup rapat, Nagisa membuka kotak tersebut dengan hati-hati. Tangan Nagisa terangkat memegang isi dari kotak tersebut.

Nagisa kembali terbengong menatapi dasi—kado dari Kaede. Dasi tak bermotif yang berwarna hitam, berbahan sutra yang terasa lembut di genggamannya.

"Dasi yang bagus, aku suka," Nagisa mengomentari kado dari Kaede. Senyumnya melebar sampai-sampai pipinya bersemu merah. "boleh kupakai untuk kerja, kan?" sekali lagi, Nagisa mempertanyakan hal yang tidak perlu ditanyakan.

"Tentu saja, kau pikir aku memberi itu untuk apa?" Kaede terkekeh. Nagisa ikut tertawa kecil, menertawakan kebodohannya yang telah menanyakan hal yang sudah jelas jawabannya.

Kejutan yang pertama berhasil. Kini saatnya ia memberi kejutan yang kedua. Kaede sudah menyiapkan mentalnya.

"Nagisa," adik dari Aguri Yukimura memanggil. Yang dipanggil segera menoleh. Dan hanya menyahut singkat _ya._

Jantung Kaede bertalu-talu lebih cepat dari sebelumnya, membuatnya sedikit grogi. Tapi tak ada pilihan lain selain melanjutkannya. Maka, ia akan melanjutkan.

"Sebenarnya, aku suka Nagisa," jantung Kaede semakin berdegup kencang setelah meloloskan kalimat pengakuannya, rasanya seperti jantungnya berusaha mendobrak tulang-tulang yang mengukungnya. Tapi dari luar, Kaede masih terlihat tenang seperti biasa, bahkan ia melengkungkan segaris senyum tipis sebelum melanjutkannya. "sudah lama, sejak 7 tahun yang lalu."

Lagi-lagi, Nagisa terbengong karena Kaede. Namun kali ini tak disertai raut terkejut atau apapun, Nagisa tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Mata biru langitnya menatap mata madu Kaede dengan tatapan kosong. Tak terbaca Kaede, sehingga Kaede menyesali dengan apa yang telah ia perbuat. Jantungnya berdetak kencang serasa menyakitkan, tidak seperti yang tadi-tadi.

Tangan Nagisa merogoh saku celananya tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Sebuah benda kecil berwarna merah marun—sewarna dengan _dress_ Kaede— dikeluarkan dari saku celana Nagisa. Tangan Nagisa kemudian membuka benda kecil di telapak tangannya, terlihatlah—

"Pas sekali, hari ini aku mengajak Kayano bertemu untuk memberikan ini,"

—sebuah cincin.

"Kalau Kayano—ah, Akari menyukaiku, Akari bersedia untuk menjadi istriku, kan?"

Wajah gadis itu tidak bisa lebih merah dari ini. Degup jantungnya sudah tidak bisa lebih kencang dari ini. Dan suaranya mendadak hilang ketika hendak ia menjawab _ya._

Akari Yukimura pingsan di tempat.

 _(Yang seharusnya terkejut itu Nagisa, bukan Kaede yang sudah memberinya kejutan dua kali!)_

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- end dengan gajenya TvT -**

* * *

Yaampun ini apaan /nanges

Bomat lah, yang penting, selamat ulang tahun, Guru Cebol! /ditepok Nagisa

20-07-2017

Wishnya cuma: Semoga NagiKae jadi canon! Aamiin (/w\\)

Mind to review? Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat dinantikan TvT)/


End file.
